Valves are used to control air, gases or other fluids in various types of apparatus and vehicles, such as aircraft. For example, valves can be used to control the supply of bleed air on aircraft by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways, among various other valve uses. There are many different types of valves used in aircraft, other vehicles, and other apparatus, such as butterfly valves, ball valves, and check valves, among others.
By way of example only, a particular type of butterfly valve has a valve element positioned in the center of a flow passage, with a shaft connected thereto. The valve element is movable to an open position through movement of the shaft such that the valve element is parallel to the flow of air or other fluid, thereby allowing the flow of fluid through the valve passage. Conversely, the valve element is movable to a closed position through movement of the shaft such that the valve element is perpendicular to the flow of fluid, thereby restricting the flow of fluid through the valve passage. The shaft and the valve element can be movable in this manner through a spring force, pneumatic means, or some other means.
In some instances, it may be desirable to include a manual mechanism for locking or unlocking the valve, for example in the highly unlikely event that some valve part may not function properly. It is also desirable for users, such as aircraft crew members, or operators of other vehicles or apparatus, to be able to lock or unlock the valve with a single hand, and/or where visibility may be impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly for locking or unlocking a valve, and for operators to be able to lock or unlock the valve with a single hand, and/or where visibility may be impaired. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.